fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
July 2006 PA Poll
Source: http://www.strategicvision.biz/political/pa_poll_072006.htm Below are the poll results based on telephone interviews with 1200 likely voters in Pennsylvania, aged 18+, and conducted July 14-16, 2006. The margin of sampling error is ±3 percentage points. 1. Do you approve or disapprove of President Bush's overall job performance? Approve 26% Disapprove 64% Undecided 10% 2. Do you approve or disapprove of President Bush's handling of the economy? Approve 23% Disapprove 67% Undecided 10% 3. Do you approve or disapprove of President Bush's handling of the war in Iraq? Approve 35% Disapprove 55% Undecided 10% 4. Do you approve or disapprove of President Bush's handling of the war on terrorism? Approve 48% Disapprove 43% Undecided 9% 5. Do you approve or disapprove of President Bush's handling of the immigration issue? Approve 40% Disapprove 43% Undecided 17% 6. Do you consider President Bush to be a conservative in the mode of Ronald Reagan? (Republicans only) Yes 16% No 63% Undecided 21% 7. Would you like to see the United States Supreme Court overturn Roe v. Wade? Yes 37% No 55% Undecided 8% 8. Would you like to see the United States withdraw all troops immediately from Iraq within the next six months? Yes 38% No 48% Undecided 14% 9. Do you expect another terrorist attack in the United States within the next six months? Yes 70% No 10% Undecided 20% 10. Do you favor granting amnesty to illegal immigrants currently living in the United States? Yes 15% No 80% Undecided 5% 11. Do you favor building a wall at the southern border of the United States to secure the southern border with Mexico? Yes 80% No 11% Undecided 9% 12. Do you approve or disapprove of Governor Ed Rendell's job performance? Approve 47% Disapprove 39% Undecided 14% 13. Do you have a favorable or unfavorable opinion of Governor Ed Rendell? Favorable 47% Unfavorable 40% Undecided 13% 14. Do you have a favorable or unfavorable opinion of Republican Lynn Swann? Favorable 50% Unfavorable 39% Undecided 11% 15. If the election for Governor was held today, and the choice was between Ed Rendell, the Democrat, Lynn Swann, the Republican, and Russ Diamond, the Independent, whom would you vote for? Ed Rendell 49% Lynn Swann 36% Russ Diamond 2% Undecided 13% 16. Do you approve or disapprove of United States Senator Rick Santorum's job performance? Approve 46% Disapprove 46% Undecided 8% 17. If the election for United States Senate were held today, and the choice was between Robert Casey, Jr., the Democrat and Rick Santorum, the Republican, whom would you vote for? Robert Casey 50% Rick Santorum 40% Other 2% Undecided 8% 18. Do you approve or disapprove of United States Senator Arlen Specter's job performance? Approve 55% Disapprove 36% Undecided 9% 19. Who is your choice for the Democratic Presidential nomination in 2008? (Democrats only) Hillary Clinton 35% Al Gore 16% John Edwards 15% Russ Feingold 8% John Kerry 5% Mark Warner 2% Wesley Clark 2% Joseph Biden 2% Ed Rendell 1% Evan Bayh 1% Bill Richardson 1% Tom Vilsak 1% Barbara Boxer 1% Undecided 10% 20. Who is your choice for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2008? (Republicans only) Rudy Giuliani 42% John McCain 25% Newt Gingrich 5% Mitt Romney 5% Bill Frist 4% George Allen 3% Rick Santorum 1% George Pataki 1% Chuck Hagel 1% Undecided 13% 21. Who is your choice for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2008? (Republicans only; Giuliani excluded) John McCain 43% Mitt Romney 9% Newt Gingrich 6% Bill Frist 5% George Allen 5% Rick Santorum 3% George Pataki 3% Chuck Hagel 1% Undecided 25% 22. Would you like Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice to run for President in 2008? (Republicans Only) Yes 48% No 38% Undecided 14% 23. Who is your choice for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2008 with Condoleezza Rice included? (Republicans only) Rudy Giuliani 40% John McCain 20% Condoleeza Rice 10% Newt Gingrich 5% Mitt Romney 4% Bill Frist 2% Rick Santorum 2% George Allen 2% George Pataki 1% Chuck Hagel 1% Undecided 13% 24. Who is your choice for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2008 with Condoleezza Rice included and Rudy Giuliani excluded? (Republicans only) John McCain 40% Condoleeza Rice 13% Newt Gingrich 9% Mitt Romney 7% Bill Frist 5% George Allen 4% Rick Santorum 2% George Pataki 2% Chuck Hagel 1% Undecided 17% 25. Do you think that Pennsylvania is headed in the right direction or the wrong direction? Right 24% Wrong 60% Undecided 16%